


Темные боги

by tavvitar



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Ей кажется, что это никогда не кончится. Это так и будет всегда — голод, заполненность, потерянность, два бога, темных, как смола.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cекс втроем, DirtyTalk, полное отсутствие уважения к женщине)

Член у Питера крупный. Не толстый — просто слишком длинный. А ладонь слишком жесткая. Он давит ею на голову Джилл, вынуждая взять глубже, и она пытается, пытается, да. Но все равно не выходит. Она давится и отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. В глазах стоят слезы. Джилл поднимает на Питера умоляющий взгляд.

— Что, больше не можешь? — спрашивает он. 

Она мотает головой, облизывает распухшие губы. Его член покачивается перед ее лицом.

— Можешь, — спокойно говорит Питер. — Со мной это не пройдет. Ты же вся мокрая, правда?

Это правда. Она мокрая, разбухшая и пустая, невыносимо, ужасающе пустая. Ей кажется, что там, внизу, у нее рот — конвульсивные сжатия мышц, широко раскрытые губы. Как у погибающего от жажды. Питер берет ее за щеки, поднимает вверх лицо, приставляет член ко рту. 

— Соси.

Она втягивает головку, облизывает, впускает глубже, в самое горло. Неудобно, болит шея — и Джилл меняет позу, опускаясь на четвереньки, подается вперед и назад, надеваясь ртом на тяжелый солоноватый член. 

— Бля-а-адь! 

— А ты не хотел, — замечает Марк. 

Голос у него хриплый, глубокий и хриплый, Джилл думает о его голосе как о темноте, горячей, липкой, как смола. Невыносимо желанной. 

Она открывает глаза. Белая кожа, темные волосы — приближаются-удаляются, приближаются-удаляются.

Член скользит во рту. Головка упирается в щеку.

— Как ты там говорил, а? «Неудобно»? — Марк смеется. — Это самая удобная малышка для ебли, которую я только видел. И не только видел.

Он тянет эти слова — как мед, как патоку на ложке. У Джилл все скручивается внутри от предвкушения. Скрип пружин. Ладонь ложится ей на спину — не ладонь Питера, другая, знающая, чувствующая ее до последнего содрогания и последней клетки, широкая, горячая, почти родная ладонь ведет вдоль по позвоночнику, оглаживает ягодицы, стискивает. Потом движется ниже. Джилл стонет, голодно дергается, подаваясь вниз, надеясь поймать в себя пальцы. 

— Видишь, да? Отличная сучка. — Рука ложится на ее щеку, поглаживает то место, которое вспучивается, когда головка члена упирается в нее. — Голодная. Маленькая. Грязная. Сучка. 

Они стонут в унисон — Джилл и Питер. Как две игрушки, которых дернули за одни и те же нитки — вскидывают руки в одинаковых жестах.

— Ртом работает охуенно, — сдавленно говорит Питер. — А я понять не мог... блядь... что ты в ней нашел... ох...

— Сладкую недотраханную киску, конечно. И все остальное — с большим потенциалом. Джилл, ну-ка вытащи хуй изо рта и скажи — тебя когда-нибудь ебли в жопу? 

Вопрос сопровождается чувствительным шлепком по заднице. Она поднимает взгляд на Питера. Тот смотрит прямо на нее — черными дикими глазами, полными того же голода, который полыхает у нее внутри. Все-таки мужчины и женщины на самом деле одинаковы. Просто женщины устроены так, что могут это скрыть. Джилл медленно подается назад, по миллиметру высвобождая член. Язык во рту вращается вокруг ствола. Еще один шлепок. Она смотрит Питеру в глаза.

— Джилл, ты там заснула? 

Нет. Она сегодня не собирается спать. Багровая головка, мокрая от слюны, качается прямо перед ее ртом, и Джилл шепчет так, чтобы задевать ее губами:

— Только один раз, Марк.

— Тебе понравилось? 

— Нет, Марк. Ты знаешь, я это не люблю.

— С чего бы мне это знать? — Густой похабный хохоток. Внизу живота проходит алчная судорога. — И с чего тебе это знать, когда тебя имели в задницу только раз.

— Вообще-то да, — медленно говорит Питер. — Это все равно что Дева Мария стала бы рассуждать о том, что ей не нравится секс.

Джилл думает, что у Девы Марии было что-то вроде зоофилии, и поэтому что-то она все равно понимает. Мысль грязная. Отвратительная, из тех, что держат при себе — как мат, как руки, как фантазии. Закрывают одеждой, воспитанием, этикой, благопристойностью... Липкая-липкая черная мысль.

— Я вся мокрая, Марк, — скулит она, прогибаясь. Член скользит по ее лицу, оставляет влажный след.

— Это ты можешь и не говорить. — Марк сует два пальца ей между ног, лениво движет рукой. Она издает совершенно неожиданный даже для себя звук — что-то среднее между урчанием и рыком. — Питер, как думаешь? Выебать или пусть еще попросит? 

На губах Питера расползается усмешка — такая же ленивая, как движение пальцев внутри Джилл. 

— Выеби, — соглашается он. — В задницу. А потом посмотрим. Джилл, ну-ка оближи мне яйца. 

Она склоняет голову. Лицо ее красное, будто под кожей полыхает пожар... она вся — один огромный пожар, который эти двое не хотят потушить Она касается каменных яиц Питера кончиком языка и вскрикивает, когда пальцы Марка, выйдя из нее, начинают двигаться по ее анусу.

— Раздвинь пошире ноги, детка, — командует Марк. — Это, знаешь ли, не твоя жадная пизда. У тебя тут все поджалось, как губки проститутки на пенсии. А я хочу видеть.

Она шире расставляет ноги, вылизывает Питера, слыша его дыхание, тяжелое, плотное. Марк тискает ее зад, снует рукой от ануса к влагалищу, не отказывая себе в удовольствии потрахать ее пальцами и услышать голодный жалобный скулеж.

— Давай, не сдерживайся, Джилл, — хрипит Питер. — Скули. Скули, сука. 

Она скулит — в его яйца, в его бедра, в его живот, на его член, — и одновременно скользкие пальцы Марка втискиваются ее задницу. Это больно. Так больно, что Джилл плачет — от обиды, как голодный усталый ребенок. Возбуждение сходит на нет. Когда Марк окунает свой член в ее дырку, она почти ничего не чувствует.

— Блядь, целая бочка бесплатной смазки! — смеется Марк, выходит из нее одним рывком и так же — быстро, рывком — толкается в задницу.

Она вскрикивает — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Широко открывает рот, тяжело дышит. Марк успокаивающе похлопывает ее по бедру. 

— Ничего, сейчас привыкнешь, — говорит он и толкается еще раз.

Она низко опускает голову. Слезы текут по лицу — щекотно и жарко. Питер зарывается рукой ей в волосы, вздергивает вверх, к себе — и, удерживая, другой рукой утирает ей слезы.

— Ты охуенно выглядишь, Джилл, — говорит он мягко. — Не плачь. Не надо плакать. 

Она почти рыдает, роняет голову на ногу Питера, когда тот отпускает ее. Он гладит ее волосы. Марк входит до конца и издает протяжный вздох. Джилл просовывает руку между ног, нашаривает его яйца, гладит, перекатывает в ладони. Марк, всхрипнув, подается назад, снова ударяется животом о ее ягодицы. Питер, чуть склонившись, берет в ладонь ее грудь. Руки у него горячие, пальцы шершавые. Он мнет ее, пощипывает сосок. Джилл, снова опираясь на обе руки, поднимает голову и открывает рот. Питер просовывает свой член в кольцо ее губ и медленно входит до упора.

Они с Марком движутся почти синхронно, когда входит один — выходит второй, как люди, которые не хотят столкнуться в слишком узком коридоре. Марк широко раздвигает ее зад, вцепляется руками — больно, наверняка до синяков — дергает на себя. Питер водит ее головой вверх и вниз. Все тело ломит от усталости, а между ног снова начинает гореть. Джилл кажется, что ее нет, а есть просто три дырки, в которые ее имеют — задница, где ходит туда-сюда толстый, грубый член Марка, рот, где хозяйничает каменный и длинный член Питера, и щель между ног, истекающая желанием, жадно хватающая хотя бы крохи вторжения, когда Марк сует туда пальцы, чтобы смазать растраханный анус. Джилл двигается и двигается, отзываясь покорностью на каждый рывок и толчок, бессильная, пустая. 

— Как дырка, Марк? — спрашивает Питер, приподнимая ее голову. Джилл плотно сжимает губы, крутит языком вокруг головки. Он, задохнувшись, резко дергает ее вниз.

— Узкая как пиздец. Охуеть можно. — Марк трахает ее в такт словам. — А из щелки аж ручьем течет. Хочешь, поменяемся? 

— В другой раз. Соси, сука, соси. Вот так. Давай. Сделай мне приятно ротиком. А-ах, да, молодец... 

Ей кажется, что это никогда не кончится. Это так и будет всегда — голод, заполненность, потерянность, два бога, темных, как смола. Но Марк все-таки кончает, хрипя и матерясь, и Питер кончает вслед за ним. Джилл сглатывает, что может, выпускает член изо рта, чувствуя, как второй член выскальзывает из задницы. И опускается на пол — неловко, боком, никем не удерживаемая. По щеке на ковер стекает струйка слюны пополам со спермой.

Кто-то склоняется над ней, проводит пальцем по губам. Она бездумно ловит его губами, слабо лижет. 

— Джилл, ты лучшая сучка из всех, что есть в мире, — серьезно говорит Марк. — Принеси нам пива, а? 

Голос у него густой, мягкий, теплый. Ей снова хочется заплакать, и она плачет. Марк целует ее глаза и щеки.

— Ну что ты, маленькая? — спрашивает он. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Кончить, — шепчет она ему в подбородок. — Выеби меня, пожалуйста, Марк, Питер, все, что хотите, только дайте...

— Я же тебе сказал, чего мы хотим, — отвечает Марк. — Принеси пива. Я заодно полюбуюсь твоей прекрасной задницей. Это невероятно — смотреть на жопу, в которую только что кончил. Питер?

— Да, — задумчиво тянет Питер.

Джилл с трудом поднимается — сначала на колени, потом на ноги — и идет на кухню. Ляжки липнут друг к другу, между ягодиц течет. Она вытаскивает две бутылки из холодильника и некоторое время в ступоре смотрит на узкие длинные горлышки.

— Джилл, ты что затихла? Мы же договорились — ты себя не трогаешь, если я не разрешу. Возвращайся, детка!

Она возвращается

Кровать расстелена. Питер, который до сих пор сидел со спущенными штанами, лежит у стены абсолютно голый. Марк сидит на краю постели — огромный и спокойный. Джилл который раз вздрагивает — она никак не привыкнет к его наготе. Люди выглядят уязвимыми без одежды, но, видимо, Марк Хоффман об этом не слышал. Дневной Марк — в костюме и темной рубашке, в джинсах и куртке, в цветных боксерах и майке — этот Марк никогда не пугает ее. Это как с Девой Марией — сила, заключенная в рамки, работающая на Джилл, поддерживающая Джилл. Марк, лишенный рамок — страшен, как пропасть, как тьма, в которую сладко упасть и забыться навеки.

И Джилл падает. Каждый раз.

— Ты долго, — говорит Марк.

Она кивает, подает бутылки ему и Питеру. Это был не вопрос, значит, говорить нельзя. Она смотрит, как они пьют. Слушает, как они смеются.

— Что ж ты стоишь, — говорит Питер и похлопывает по простыне рядом с собой. — Иди сюда. Ты же замерзла, наверно.

Она снова кивает, забирается в постель, не глядя на Марка. Марк велел ей слушаться Питера, как себя. Она будет послушной.

Питер передает Марку бутылку, тот ставит ее на пол рядом со своей, достает откуда-то мокрое полотенце.

— Ляг на бок, Джилл, — говорит он.

Джилл поворачивается, сохраняя дистанцию между собой и Питером, ровно посередине кровати, так, чтобы они оба могли ее видеть.

— Ты очень грязная, Джилл, — говорит Питер, пощипывая ее соски. — Ты это знаешь?

— Да, — шепчет она, задыхаясь от тепла его рук.

— Тебе понравилось? — спрашивает Питер, касаясь губами ее уха.

— Да...

— А что именно тебе понравилось? — интересуется Марк. Он лежит напротив, головой опираясь на руку, его губы улыбаются, а в глазах тлеет медленный бешеный огонь.

— Как ты драл меня в зад, пока я сосала Питеру, — говорит она послушно. 

Это ложь. Они договаривались не лгать друг другу. «Я не подарок, — говорил Марк, — ты, я думаю, тоже. Я видел дохрена этой ерунды с браками, но мы с тобой можем попробовать. Только давай так — никакой болтовни про уважение, интересы и все прочее. Я дам тебе, что ты захочешь, и все, что я буду в силах. Просто не ври мне. А я не буду врать тебе. Может, тогда что и получится». Джилл согласилась, и все правда получалось — потому что, как выяснилось, понятия Марка о правде распространялись на все. Днем ей не нужно было врать, что она справится сама — или не справится сама. Надо было просто сказать правду — и Марк делал то, что было нужно. А ночью не нужно было утаивать свои желания, хотя она и не говорила о них. Марк быстро понял, что ей доставляет удовольствие это молчание — так же, как и вынужденный разговор. А она быстро поняла, когда ему захотелось чего-то еще помимо того, что у них было. 

По счастью, они хотели этого оба. Сейчас это — Питер Страм — тискал ее грудь. А она обещала не лгать.

— Мне понравилось быть вашей резиновой куклой, — говорит Джилл, и Питер смеется и чуть сильнее стискивает ее сосок. Джилл прикусывает губу.

— Хорошая девочка, — улыбается Марк. — Подними-ка ногу и согни.

Она делает что велено, совершенно не представляя, что последует дальше — и незнание наполняет ее предвкушением. Марк кладёт руку на ее лобок, поглаживает курчавые светлые волоски. Джилл выгибается, трется о его ладонь. Питер целует ее в шею. Марк скользит ниже, раздвигает пальцами складки, поглаживает клитор...

— Чуть выше ногу, Джилл.

Она поднимает ногу, раскрываясь перед ними обоими — спереди и сзади: с разъебаным саднящим задом, из которого все еще вытекает сперма, с разбухшей мокрой щелкой. 

— Что именно тебе нравится, Джилл? — снова спрашивает Марк, кружа указательным пальцем по влажным губам.

— Чувствовать себя дыркой, — задыхаясь, говорит Джилл. Питер трется об нее вставшим членом, гладит нежную кожу на бедре изнутри. — Просто дыркой для ебли. Без... воли... чтобы просто... просто... а-а-а-ах...

— Ты очень грязная, Джилл, — повторяет Питер, сжимая ей сосок. Она вскрикивает. Марк осторожно касается ее влажным полотенцем, бережно, как если бы вытирал пыль с хрупкой стеклянной статуэтки, протирает ее между ног.

Там, где исчезает его касание — приходит другое — пальцы Питера совсем не грубые, чуткие, осторожные, двигаются и входят, щекочут, постукивают. Она скулит и изгибается, умоляя его трахнуть, умоляя его взять и не зная, действительно ли ему захочется внять ее мольбам. Когда Питер резко поднимает ей ногу еще выше и входит, наконец, и начинает двигаться, Джилл может только скулить на одной ноте. Марк смотрит ей в глаза и медленно поглаживает клитор.

— Как дырка, Питер? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь.

Тот не отвечает, но его движения становятся резче, сильнее, он дышит так тяжело, что это отдается у Джилл в ушах. Она зажмуривается, оставляя себе только звуки и ощущения — палец Марка, ласкающий ее, член Питера, который ходит и ходит в ней, как поршень, невыносимо длинный. Во рту стоит привкус спермы. Джилл скулит и подмахивает, как может — раскрытая, мокрая, почти бессильная. Внутри сжимается, сжимается, сжимается и вот-вот разожмется....

Питер кончает, укусив ее в плечо. Джилл воет сухим горлом, захлебываясь в темной горячей смоле собственного желания, дергается, пытаясь найти, найти хоть что-то, за что можно будет зацепиться и выплыть. Сильные руки хватают ее, дергают, переворачивают — и в нее снова входит член, великолепный, толстый, трижды благословенный член. Она выдыхает так резко, будто из нее вышибли воздух, распахивает глаза. Питер смотрит на нее, лениво улыбаясь, трет пальцем клитор.

— Не смей закрывать глаза, — говорит он, и больно прикусывает ее губу.

Джилл содрогается, вся, от макушки до пят. 

— Потискай-ка ее за грудь, Питер, она это обожает, — задыхаясь, говорит Марк.

— Правда? — спрашивает Питер.

— Да. Да. Да!!! Господи, да!!!

Она кричит это «да» — и Марк трахает ее, а Питер мнет грудь, она течет, и движется, и умирает, умирает от нехватки, бешеной, невыносимой нехватки их обоих. И они, словно чувствуя это — стискивают крепче, движутся, зажимают, гладят, дергают, будто куклу, и когда Джилл скручивает судорогой оргазма — ее тело будто и вправду пустеет, дрейфуя на волнах, накатывающих одна за одной.

Дальше Джилл лежит и не может пошевелиться. Ну, и в общем-то и нет никакого «дальше» — только тишина, темнота, абсолютный покой. И еще две пары рук, поглаживающих ее, и два тела, прижимающиеся к ней. Как две цепи, не дающие ей оторваться от причала и уйти в свободное, беспамятное море. 

— Это было охуенно, — говорит Джилл одними губами, потому что женщина не должна произносить таких слов, хотя бы даже и в такой ситуации. Но она обещала не врать. Они оба тянутся поцеловать ее — и, видимо, сталкиваются лбами: глухой стук и маты. Джилл улыбается.

— Вы совершенно не джентльмены, — говорит она уже громко.

— И слава богу, да? — Питер кладет руку ей между ног, поглаживает, как сонную кошку. Она мечтательно вздыхает.

— Конечно, — говорит Джилл, потираясь щекой о его плечо и чувствуя мягкие губы Марка на своей шее. — Конечно, слава богу.

fin


End file.
